Only Words
by Smut for the BDSM Lover's Soul
Summary: Because sometimes words can be more vivid than descriptions. And because sometimes Alec just can't wait. -Phone Sex, basically PWP-


_Hey guys! TMTMFD here! I was looking over the reviews to Sweet Torture and _**Paradox 2.0**_ and I decided that is high time we gave you some more of our stuff. So! Here you go! It's another role play we did shortly after Sweet Torture experimenting with something different and that we never got around to posting._

**Paradox 2.0**_ is Magnus and I'm Alec :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**O**n_l_y Wo_r_**d**s

**.**

**..**

**.**

"M-Magnus?"

_"Yes, lovely?"_

"Magnus, I-I _need_ you. _Please _come home."

"I'm sorry, lovely, but I can't yet... But I need you too. Every day. Every second. But right now... Hearing your voice... Makes me need you even more..."

"Then come and have me. _Please_ Magnus, can't you slip away just for a moment?"

"_Oh, Alec_. Don't play with me, love. You know as well as I do that I can't…"

"I'm sure those dusty old Warlocks can do without you for a while. ...Or do you not want me as desperately as I want you?"

"_Shit._ Alec, you know that isn't true at all. These old bags are just finicky. I can assure you though, I want you _harder_ than you know, gorgeous."

"T-Then _prove_ it. I want you _so bad_ Magnus; I'm waiting for you. I'm on your bed, thinking about what you'd do if you were here. _Please_ Magnus! I _need_ you!"

"Oh Alec, beautiful, _sexy_ Alec. I'd start off by kissing you, slowly and deeply, just the way you like it. Then I'd slowly begin to lift your shirt, so I could get a look at your delicious skin. Oh Alec, _fuck_ you're making me so hard. Can you feel it, love? How _hard_ I am?"

"M-Magnus, _yes_. I'd beg you to, stop _looking_ and 'for god's sake to just _touch_ me already'. And you'd give me that infuriatingly sexy smirk that makes me instantly hard every time and say something that makes me blush and my heart pound like 'Just enjoying the view'. _By the angel Magnus_ I want you. I want to reach out and feel how hard you are, to taste you in my mouth."

"Ah, _fuck_ Alec. I want you so badly. I want to tangle my fingers in your hair and push you lower, my throbbing member moving deep into your throat. You'd start sucking and I'd start fucking your face, just how you like. _Are you touching yourself, beautiful_? Are you being a little slut and touching yourself in my bed?"

"_Yes_. I'd moan, loving the feeling of having you in control and letting go, willingly becoming your toy... _Fuck _Magnus! _Yes_. I'm being such a slut. My cock is already hard and dripping and my body is burning up. The sheets smell like you and I can't take it! I _need_ you! Please Magnus! I'm so ready for you baby."

"Oh _yes _Alec, your mouth is so wet and _hot._ You're such a sexy toy, lying back and letting me do that. I'd cum so hard, down your throat and on your face, and you'd love every _second _of it, wouldn't you? Being _used_ by me. _Fuck_, _Alec._ I wanna lick and suck your nipples so hard you'd scream, and as you scream I'd slowly push one finger inside you. Ah, shit, baby, you're so _tight_. You like that, don't you? Having my finger inside you. I bet you'd suck it in so _greedily_ like the little cock slut you are."

"_Yes._ I'd swallow it and lick you clean, thanking you for the delicious meal. _Oh god, Magnus_. I'd arch up into your mouth, reaching my hands up to tug at your hair harshly, just the way you like it, pushing my hips down into your finger. _Fuck!_ I love it! I love having you fill me to the brim, until it feels like I can't take anymore. I'd whimper, begging you for more, to _fill _me."

"_Fuck,_ yes, you'd start fucking yourself with my fingers. _Shit, Alec, touch yourself for me._ Let me hear your moans. You'd swallow three of my fingers before I'd push so _deep _inside you. You'd like that wouldn't you? Your walls would be so greedy, pulling me in,_ sucking_ me in. You're fingering yourself, aren't you? Y_ou naughty whore_. I bet you have at least two buried inside you, but you wish it was me, don't you, waist deep and fucking you through the mattress."

"_Oh god._ Yes, _please_ Magnus! I'd take them all in eagerly while still begging for more. For you to make me yours, to replace your fingers with your cock. _By the angel_ I'm such a whore, but only for you, only you Magnus. Mmm, _fuck_ it feels so _good_ baby. _Please_ Magnus! I want you to take me and make me yours. _Please_."

"God, you're such a filthy cock slut. I bet you'd scream so loudly when I pin you to the bed and put my dick inside you. But you'd just swallow it up like the good whore you are. God, Alec. You're so fucking sexy. And so goddamn _tight_. Fuck, yes, touch yourself for me baby. Push so deep. Shit, you make me wanna cum so hard. I'd cum so deep inside you you'd feel it in your throat. But you'd like that, just like when you suck me off so _sinfully_."

"_Shit _Magnus! Yes, _oh god_ yes. I'd take it all and beg for more, for you to just_ fuck_ me. Ngh. I-I need you Magnus. I need you. So. Fucking. _Much_. I want you to cum for me, _in_ me. Yes, yes, I'd love that. Fuck! Magnus I _need you_. _Please_ Magnus! _Please_ come home!"

"Oh _Alec_, gorgeous, I will, I will come home, I promise. And when I do, I'm gonna fuck you so hard your ancestors will be sore. Fuck, baby, I need you so much. I need to be inside you, to touch you. To make you cum so hard your head will spin. _Can you do that for me_, Alec, my sexy, slutty Alec. _Can you cum for me_?"

"Hah hah, _fuck_ Magnus! Yesss. I need you so bad, I want to feel every inch of you on me, to feel your cock pounding into me until I can't scream anymore. Ngh, Magnus! Oh _god_ s-shit! Magnus I need you. I need you. I need you. _Please_! I- FUCK!"

"That's it, just like that, I'm gonna fuck you raw then do it all again. I'm gonna make you scream my name so hard you'll forget your own. Alec, you belong to me, no one else can touch you, _look at you_, no one but me. Fuck Alec, you're so tight and hot and ready. Ngh, A-Alec... Oh, Alec, fuck, _ALEC!_ ..."

"O-Oh g-go- Ngh! _Y-yes_. I'm-hah y-yours. O-only yours MA-Magnus. Forever y-yours. And your mine, r-right? Only-ugg mine. _Shit!_ It's a-all for you baby. I'm yours to-hah _fuck_. A-all y-AH! BY THE ANGEL! _MAGNUS_!"

"F-FUck, yes baby! Oh _yes_ I'm all yours_ fuck_ YOURS! Fuck baby, more, _yes_! Just l-like that! Sh-Shit, yes! Let me hear you love, let it out. Hah- Fuck, Al-fuck-Alexander! Nghhh, _ALEC!_"

"Shi-shit! _Mag-MAGNUS!_ G-GOD I- Oh _fuCK!_ M-More, please MaG-MagnUS! I ne-need _MORE!_"

"Ah fuck, I want so badly to be inside you right now, pushing deeper and deeper until I hit that spot. That one that makes you _scream_. Would you do that for me? Would you scream? I wanna run my fingers all over your body, teasing and pulling at your nipples till they turn bright red. You've always been so sensitive there. But you'd want more, wouldn't you? You'd want me to press you down into the mattress and fuck so hard till you break. Shit, baby, I want to taste you, to kiss you bloody and swallow you whole, push you down my throat then return the favor. I wanna fuck your mouth and your tight, puckered entrance. Shit, you'd love that, wouldn't you? My Alec, my dirty little slut. _Cum_, beautiful. Let me hear you come undone."

"O-oh _god!_ Y-Yes, fuck yes. Ma-MagNUS! I w-want you so b-bad. I want you to fuck me and m-NGH! Make me lose con-AH! Control. Yesss. I'd lo-UGG! love th-that! B-By the ANGEL! AH! M-Mag- OH GOD! _MAGNUS!_"

"Ngh- oh angel, _yes_! Just like that, cum for me Alec! Shit, you're so fucking beautiful. _ALEC_ ah-sh-shit! Fuck, just like that, right thERE! Shit-ngh-Alec, oh baby, Alec. Fuck. Fu...fuck... So-cl-close... Alec, shit, baby, please. Fuck, gorgeous, say it again, say that you're mine! Please, ALEC! "

"Ma-un Magnus y-you, insane, crazy, fl-FUCK! flamboyant War-AH! Warlock, I-I'm yours on-only Y-YOURS! Yes! Oh gOD! Fuck y-yes! Mag-NGH! I'm YOURS! OH GOD I'M YOURS! ...MAGNUS!"

"Shit-ALEC! Fuck yes baby, YES! Ah, HELL YOU'RE SO AMAZING. Sh-shit... Oh Alec... Gorgeous, perfect Alec, shit, I love you so much... Alec... Alec..."

"_Magnus!_ Magnus Magnus Magnus MAGNUS! I l-love you too. G-God I love you too... My amazingly perfect Warlock."

"Alec... My perfect, beautiful Shadowhunter... Ngh... Fuck it, I'm leaving. These old hags can handle themselves for the remainder of the meetings. Give me... An hour?"

"_Yes_. Come quickly, Magnus. I'll be waiting on your bed."

"_Shit_... Make that forty minutes. Make sure you're nice and ready for me, 'cause I'll be more than ready for you, beautiful."

"_Of course._ But Magnus; I'm already ready for you."

"Ngh, _Alec_ baby... Are you nice and prepared? Ready for me to plunge _right in_. I bet you're so hard and dripping, just for me to lick you clean."

"_Yes_, god yes. I need you so bad Magnus. _Please_ hurry!"

"Mmm, I know, baby, I know. I'm going as fast as I can. And I bet your hands on yourself are going as fast as possible too, aren't they? You dirty boy. So sexy."

"_By the angel! God _Magnus, if you don't stop I'm going to end up starting without you."

"Tsk, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Less of you for me to lick and suck and bite. You'd hardly have the energy to feel me pushing so _deep_ inside you, slowly getting faster and faster, my hands and lips on your skin as I watch you, fucking you into the bed."

"_Magnus please_! I-If you do-don't stop then I'll-"

"Mmm or you'll what, Alec? Tell me, baby, what will happen?"

"Then I'll steal some of your toys from your secret stash, yes I know about that by the way, and I'll _play_. And you wouldn't want that now would you? After all, what use will I be if I'm passed out on your bed, bound and helpless with a vibrator torturing me endlessly?"

"_Shit_, Alec. I might just have to do that to you when I get back. Would you like that? Being tied up, a vibrator deep inside you as I sit back and watch? I bet you would, wouldn't you, baby?"

"D-Do you really hav-have to ask? Fuck! _Yesss. God yes_. Magnus! Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

"You're gonna have to hold on just a few more minutes. I'm almost there, love. And then we're gonna have so much _fun_. I bet you look lovely in leather, don't you? And that skin of yours looks absolutely decadent covered in sweat and bite marks. Mmm, that sounds delicious. I bet you want it, don't you? Having a vibrator shoved oh-so-deeply inside you, your body spread and bound for me to see. You're such a dirty little whore."

"Mmmm Magnus! Yess. I want you so _bad_ baby! I want you to make me yours, _please please_ hurry."

"Alec, I hope you realize what you've done to me. You'll certainly be paying for it tonight. I'm right outside, love. I certainly hope you're ready, because I won't have the patience to wait."

"Oh god! _Yes_ please baby! Make me pay for it, fuck me until I can't move. Hurry, I'm in your bed as promised. I'm waiting for you baby."

"Fuck, _Alec_... You have no idea what you do to me. Then again... I think I'll do the same to you tonight."

_-click-_

* * *

_So there you go! :)_

_So before I bring this to an end I just want to thank all the lovely reviewers who gave us some amazing feedback on Sweet Torture. We're glad so many of you like our stuff and look forward to writing more for you! :)_

_Until next time!_

_;3_

_~TMTMFD who loves reviews. Just sayin'. ;)_


End file.
